The Force Unleashed II (Novel)
| Afbeelding = 250px | auteur = Sean Williams | omslagartiest = | illustrator = | uitgever = Del Rey | uitgave = Oktober, 5 2010 | type = Novel | paginas = 308 | ISBN = | canon = Ja | era = | tijdlijn = 1 BBY | serie = The Force Unleashed | vorige = The Force Unleashed (Novel) | volgende = }} The Force Unleashed II Novel is het leesboek van het gelijknamige spel, The Force Unleashed II (Game). Het boek werd geschreven door Sean Williams naar een verhaal van Haden Blackman en volgt de canonversie van het verhaal. Index *Epilogue *Part I: Revolution *Part II: Revelation *Part III: Retribution Synopsis Een goed jaar na de dood van Starkiller is Juno Eclipse een Captain in de pas opgerichte Rebel Alliance. Ondanks haar pijnlijke herinneringen aan Starkillers dood, blijft ze zich inzetten voor de Alliance. Met haar Nebulon-B Escort Frigate, de Salvation, bevindt ze zich boven Cato Neimoidia waar ze Rebellen een outpost van Baron Merillion Tarko viseren. Wat enkel Juno tijdens het gevecht beseft, is dat ook General Rahm Kota de basis aanvalt. De outpost van Tarko bevat meer dan slaven, maar wat precies weten noch Kota en Juno. Na de dood van Starkiller, maakt Kota geen officieel deel meer uit van de Alliance aangezien hij de directe aanpak opteert in plaats van de voorzichtige ‘wait and see’ strategie van Alliance High Command. Tijdens het gevecht assisteert Juno Kota zonder dat haar bemanning dit weet. Maar wanneer er versterkingen komen opdagen en Kota’s schip, de Rogue Shadow, van de sensors verdwijnt, zit er niets anders op dan in Hyperspace te vluchten. Op Kamino ontwaakt Starkiller uit een kloonvat. Na Starkillers dood heeft Darth Vader geprobeerd om hem te klonen, maar zijn herinneringen spelen Vader telkens parten en komen steeds terug waardoor de kloon onhandelbaar wordt. Deze kloon houdt het echter al twaalf dagen uit. In een test laat Vader hem vechten tegen allerlei PROXY Droids in outfits van Kota's Militia. Starkiller doodt hen allemaal bijhalve een vrouw die hij zich plots herinnert. Starkiller weigert Juno Eclipse te doden en Vader beseft dat ook dit exemplaar gefaald is. Maar Starkiller geeft niet zomaar op en gewapend met twee Lightsabers ontwijkt hij Vader en kan hij zich een weg banen naar één van de platformen op Kamino waar Vader’s TIE Advanced x1 is gestationeerd. Starkiller springt in de Starfighter en ontsnapt van Kamino. Vier dagen eerder had Juno nabij Nkllon aan boord van de Solidarity moeten rapporteren over haar missie nabij Cato Neimoidia aan Commodore Yat-De Viedas. Zowel Mon Mothma als Garm Bel Iblis volgden het rapport via Hologram. Leia Organa was persoonlijk aanwezig als vervangster van Bail Organa. Juno dacht dat Rahm Kota was gesneuveld tijdens het gevecht en hoewel de leiders van de Rebel Alliance het verlies van Kota betreurden, kon Mon Mothma niet anders dan Juno berispen aangezien ze een bevel had genegeerd om Kota te helpen met zijn onofficiële actie op Cato Neimoidia. Juno was echter van mening dat ze een andere nieuwe, charismatische leider nog hadden en dacht daarbij aan Captain Ackbar, een Mon Calamari die recent werd bevrijd uit de slavernij. Als Ackbar zowel zijn volk en de infrastructuur en technologie zou kunnen overhemelen naar de Alliance, zou dat een enorme stap voorwaarts kunnen zijn. Er wordt echter beslist om geen overhaaste stappen te zetten en Juno moet haar berisping ondergaan. Commodore Viedas licht haar in over het feit dat ze niet langer het bevel heeft over de Salvation, maar hij geeft haar wel een Astromech Droid van Leia Organa. Terwijl Juno en de Droid proberen om PROXY te repareren, stuurt Artoo een hologram waarin Leia zegt dat ze Juno wil helpen. Leia wou Mon Mothma niet tegenspreken in het openbaar, maar ze zegt dat ze zal regelen dat iemand van House Organa Juno en PROXY zal helpen met het recruteren van Ackbar. Ondertussen bereikt Starkiller Cato Neimoidia en voelt hij de aanwezigheid van Kota. De troepen van Tarso, en de Baron zelf, proberen Starkiller tegen te houden, maar hij walst over iedereen heen, zelfs doorheen de muren van een casino, totdat hij in een arena arriveert waar Kota zijn laatste krachten aan het uitdelen is tegen zijn aanvallers. Kota kan moeilijk geloven dat Starkiller nog in leven is. Wanneer echter een Bull Rancor angstig wordt gegrepen door de hand van een enorm monster, beseft Starkiller dat dit arenagevecht op z'n minst de moeite waard gaat zijn. Enkele dagen voor Starkillers komst naar Cato Neimoidia ontmoeten Juno en PROXY Bail Organa zelf op Dac's Moon. De ex-Senator is al een tijdje op de vlucht voor het Empire en zal samen met Juno proberen om de volkeren van Dac te overhalen om samen te spannen. De meeting met Ackbar en Seggor Tels voor de Quarren verloopt uiteindelijk goed en eensgezind. Hoewel Tels destijds het planetair schield liet zakken, zit hij met een enorm schuldgevoel en wil hij zijn fout rechtzetten. Doel van hun missie in om de Starfighters van het Empire uit te schakelen die op Dac gestationeerd zijn. In de arena op Cato Neimoidia worden Starkiller en Kota geconfronteerd met een monster van titanische proporties: de Gorog. Starkillers Lightsabers doen weinig schade, maar het monster wordt meegelokt waardoor het op een bepaald moment de loge van Merillion Tarko bereikt en aanvalt. Net alvorens de Gorog in een gapende afgrond tuimelt, wordt Tarko opgeslokt. Starkiller kan Kota net op tijd bevrijden uit de greep van het monster. Ondertussen infiltreren Juno, Bail, PROXY, Ackbar en de Quarren in Heurkea om hun sabotage in werking te stellen. Het plan lijkt te werken totdat plots Grand Moff Willhuf Tarkin verschijnt en dat blijkt dat Seggor Tels alweer een verrader blijkt te zijn. Maar wanneer blijkt dat Tarkin Tels helemaal niet wil belonen, beseft de Quarren dat hij opnieuw zwaar in de fout is gegaan. Op het moment dat de explosie van de Quarren plaatsvindt, kunnen de helden profiteren van de verwarring en leidt PROXY de Stormtroopers weg door de vorm van Tarkin aan te nemen. Ackbar, Seggor Tels en Siric bedanken Bail en Juno voor hun medewerking en zijn van mening dat de opstand op Dac nu echt van start kan gaan. Na hun ontsnapping van Cato Neimoidia vraagt Starkiller aan Kota waar Juno zich bevindt. Kota zegt om naar het Athega System te gaan. Daar vinden ze echter enkel en alleen het Empire dat hen opjaagt. Starkiller zoekt Juno met de Force terwijl Kota 'toevallig' Kashyyyk en Dagobah laat vallen in een gesprek. Na hun ontsnapping vertrekt Kota naar Commenor en zet Starkiller zijn zoektocht alleen voort naar Juno. Juno zelf is na haar avontuur op Dac op Malastare beland waar ze via haar oude vriend Berkylium Shyre wil te weten komen waar de Rebellen vloot zich bevindt. Shyre verrast Juno echter door te bekennen dat hij gevoelens voor haar heeft. Juno wil Shyre niet kwetsen, hoewel ze nooit meer in hem zag dan een vriend en dat nooit heeft laten blijken. Vervolgens komt Juno opnieuw aan boord van haar schip op Nordra waar de leiders van de Rebel Alliance goed nieuws hebben. De missie op Cato Neimoidia bleek achteraf toch succes te hebben aangezien de door van Baron Tarko bekendraakte. Over hun missie op Dac komt Bail Organa Juno steunen via Hologram. Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis en Organa zijn het eens dat de Alliance een symbolische zege moet behalen op het Empire opdat ze ernstig zouden worden genomen. Ondertussen landt Starkiller op Dagobah waarover hij een voorgevoel had omdat Kota de nama 'toevallig' liet vallen. De Force leidt Starkiller naar de Dark Side Cave waar een bewaker hem staat op te wachten. Hoewel deze bewaker klein van gestalte is, voelt Starkiller dat het wezen veel machtiger is dan dat hij lijkt te zijn. Wanneer Starkiller de grot betreedt, ziet hij beelden van zijn verleden van de toekomst hoe Juno sterft ... Starkiller vliegt vervolgens samen met Kota naar de vloot van de Alliance. Met hulp van Kota's manschappen hoopt Starkiller de dood van Juno te kunnen voorkomen. Starkiller worstelt met het dilemma dat Juno voor hem het allerbelangrijkste is. Als strategisch doelwit geeft hij de lay-out van de Cloning facility op Kamino aan Rahm Kota. De Rogue Shadow ontmoet de Rebellenvloot in de Itani Nebula. Kota wordt met ongeloof begroet, maar net wanneer het schip wil landen, wordt de vloot aangevallen met Terror Troopers en Terror Droids. De Salvation van Juno wordt aangevallen en op de brug verdedigen PROXY, Juno en Nitram zich tegen de onzichtbare vijanden en iemand in een groen pantser. Fett kan Juno verwonden aan haar schouder en het is duidelijk dat zij het doelwit is van de Bounty Hunter. Fett haast zich door de Salvation want Starkiller zit hen op de hielen. Juno ziet even een verschijning die op Starkiller lijkt, maar ze weet niet of ze dit droomt of niet. Fett neemt Juno mee naar de Slave I terwijl Starkiller het moet opnemen tegen een Terror Walker en een Terror Biodroid. De Salvation is ernstig beschadigd, maar Starkiller en Kota zijn toch van plan om Kamino aan te vallen om zo Juno te bevrijden. Starkiller vrees dat Vader een valstrik voor hem heeft gepland en dat Juno het lokmiddel is. Op Kamino stuurt Starkiller de Salvation op een directe koers met de clonefaciliteiten. Wanneer hij Juno echter gegijzeld ziet, laat hij het enorme schip in twee breken met de Force zodat hij haar kan redden. Starkiller wil alleen Juno redden terwijl de Rebel Alliance de schepen van het Empire aanvalt boven Kamino. In het gevecht krijgt Starkiller hulp van Wedge Antilles om een versterkte locatie van het Empire te doorbreken en de deflector shields te verzwakken. In de faciliteit ontmoet Starkiller een hele hoop mislukte Clones van hemzelf. Wanneer hij deze heeft gedood wacht Vader hem op met Juno. Vader dwingt Starkiller om zijn bevelen te gehoorzamen omdat anders Juno sterft. Ze maakt echter gebruik van een onoplettendheid en kan Vader raken met één van Starkillers Lightsaber. Vader slingert Juno daarop ver weg met de Force. Starkiller vuurt Force Lighting in Vaders wonde wat de Sith Lord sterk doet verzwakken. Rahm Kota en zijn troepen zijn net op tijd om te verhinderen dat Starkiller Vader zou doden. Vader is immers de enige die Starkillers verleden kent en Kota wil hem ondervragen in naam van de Alliance. Uiteindelijk blijkt Juno in leven te zijn en kan PROXY zichzelf herstellen met onderdelen van andere PROXY Droids. Vader wordt afgevoerd naar Dantooine in de Rogue Shadow met Starkiller, Juno en PROXY in de cockpit. Achter de Schermen * In het spel wordt duidelijk dat de Slave I de Rogue Shadow, waarin Vader gevangenzit, achtervolgt. Terminologie Personages Nieuw *Starkiller *Baron Merillian Tarso *Nitram *Corporal Sparks *Yat-De Viedas *Aman Raivans *Pyn Robahn *Siric *Nosaj *Rarl *Cuvran *Feril *Evir Derricote *Berkylium Shyre *Ni-Ke-Vanz *Mallie Marek Bekend *Rahm Kota *Juno Eclipse *Mon Mothma *Garm Bel Iblis *Leia Organa *Bail Organa *R2-D2 *PROXY *Ackbar *Seggor Tels *Darth Vader *The Emperor *Grand Moff Willhuf Tarkin *Shaak Ti - Vermelding *Kazdan Paratus - Vermelding *Yoda *Boba Fett *Wedge Antilles Creatures *Bull Rancor *Gorog *Howling Rasp Species *Mens *Kaminoan *Neimoidian *Rodian *Bothan *Yuzzem *Mon Calamari *Quarren *Sayormi Locaties *Athega System **Nkllon *Callos *Cato Neimoidia *Druckenwell - Vermelding *Kamino *Kashyyyk - Vermelding **Kkowir Forest **Kerritamba Village **Myyydril Caverns *Kuat - Vermelding *Ylesia - Vermelding *Dac **Sar Galva **Murul Trench **Heurkea **Mester Reef *Dac's Moon *Dagobah **Dark Side Cave *Itani Nebula *Nordra *Ragna III - Vermelding *Selonia - Vermelding Voertuigen *AT-ST Walkers Schepen *Nebulon-B Escort Frigate **Salvation *Imperial-class Star Destroyer *TIE Fighter *Y-Wing Starfighter *TIE Advanced x1 *Rogue Shadow *MC80 Mon Calamari Cruiser **Solidarity *R-22 Spearhead *Ghtroc 630 Freighter - Nieuw *Lexi Dio category:Leesboeken